Alone Together
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: From the moment she made her very first proposal to him, Jasper knew that he wouldn't mind being alone for eternity, so long as they could be alone together. Alice/Jasper


**A/N:**

**This is kinda meh, but I like it, and I just _love _this song. It will sound weird, but it sort of makes me have like, butterflies?! I know a song shouldn't do that, but it's just so beautiful, and the singing is amazing. Anyway, I thought it was a perfect match for Jalice, and I'm putting off doing my homework...plus, it's 11pm, and I'm bored. That's what I get for staying up so late all the time. :P I wrote this in like 20 minutes, also, so it's not amazing. xD**

**Check out the song by the way, Alone Together - Fall Out Boy. :)**

_Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever, we'll stay young, young, young, young, young..._

Alice will always remember the way her and Jasper met. Of course, her psychic abilities enabled her to find him, but their relationship had always, from the moment she'd seen his face burned into the very front of her mind, depended on Jasper's reaction to Alice's impromptu proposal.

As she'd ducked into that little diner, she had felt it in the pit of her stomach, and the vague familiarity that engulfed her, that it was the place where she would meet Jasper, and she had been right. After about ten minutes of staring into a cup of coffee that she was never going to drink, Alice had sensed that the door was about to be opened. As her head snapped up to see the face she'd been waiting for, for all this time, Alice heard the little jingle of the bell that hung from a little string. The noise wasn't an unfamiliar one, and it took Alice back to her vision, that very first one, of his beautiful face, and their hands entwining.

Slowly, a small smile swept over all of her features, and Alice swore she felt her cheeks flushing, even though it wasn't biologically possible. Nonetheless, a thrill of giddy excitement ran through her body, and she had to stop herself throwing herself at him, and scaring him off completely. She was glad, however, that she felt that way. It meant that she would stand out to him - through his special abilities that she had also seen - around the other diners in the room, with their average temperaments. Alice felt as if she would burst with happiness, and she struggled with great difficulty to contain her feelings.

Of course, with her amazing sense of self control (at least, that's what she told herself), she had managed it quite well, and had let him sit down and gather his thoughts before ambushing him with a very awkward introduction. Eventually, though, after what seemed like hours, but really only had been _just _ten minutes, Alice couldn't sit on her hands any longer. She took off faster than the roadrunner, and sat herself next to him at the otherwise empty booth, flashing a dazzling smile at the confused boy.

Reflecting back, perhaps she had been a little _too _dazzling. Jasper stared at her for awhile, not moving, but not letting Alice know what he was thinking, either. Her heart jumped into her throat and she wondered if she had already been too forward just with one little smile. Maybe he would be harder to crack than she initially thought, Alice mused to herself, letting the smile slowly slip off of her face. Not one to be deterred, Alice continued on with her little mission, choosing to ignore Jasper's pained face.

"I'm Alice," she began, offering another tiny smile. "I know you're probably confused; in your shoes, I would be too. But I know you know what I am. And I know other things, too, Jasper,"

This brought his attention straight to her, his dark eyes looking into her amber ones, narrowing into small slits, but still not managing to look intimidating to her. "How do you know my name?"

"How do you know I'm not dangerous?" Alice counter remarks, and a small smirk plays at his lips.

"You're five feet tall, at the very most," he smiles, looking to the table and his pale, knotted hands. "Your turn." Alice gives him yet another smile, and shakes her head.

"Don't underestimate me, Major." A tinkling laugh spills from her lips and he finds it infectious. A tight smile stretches across his face, too, and he nods, accepting her terms. "I can see things. The future, and such."

Jasper nods, not finding it hard to believe. "Right. So what is my future?"

"That's for you to decide," Alice replies, looking him in the eyes. Suddenly, another smile crosses her features. "I don't know where you're going, but have you got room for one more troubled soul?"

"I was planning on going it alone." The words fall from his mouth before he even has a chance to catch them, and he shakes his head in annoyance. He should have thought first. He didn't know this girl, and he didn't know whether he wanted her by his side, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought he did. Jasper watches her carefully, and she doesn't seem offended. Indeed, she seems deep in thought. She tilts her head, and holds out a hand, as if she's about to make a deal.

"Let's be alone together," the pixie girl bargains, and Jasper thinks that she's not gonna take no for an answer. He shakes his head, a breathy laugh escaping from his lips. Alice mimics this action, and takes his hand regardless of his answer. "We could stay young forever."

It was a request he could never refuse, and she knew it. And from that moment forward, Jasper knew that he wouldn't mind being alone, as long as they could be alone together.


End file.
